


In which Simmons misses Ward

by birdsandmirrors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Script Format, i guess since I use the present tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandmirrors/pseuds/birdsandmirrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons wonders why Ward doesn't come around as often as he used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Simmons misses Ward

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that my technobabble is so terrible. Seriously. English isn’t my first language, I know nothing about advanced technology or science so…be indulgent !

Fitz has a terrible cold : this basically means he’s being a giant, whiny baby. As much as Simmons loves him, he has been impossible to deal with for the last few days, so much that Agent May finally snapped at him and ordered him to stay in bed until he feels better. Which means that Simmons gets the lab to herself. 

Thankfully, nothing life-threatening or urgent is going on. She runs some tests on substances and weapons they found in New Zealand, and enjoys having the place to herself for a bit. The first afternoon, she delights in the solitude and the freedom she feels. She hums a few songs and talks to herself, giggling at her own jokes as she works. 

On the second day, she finds herself missing Fitz, and wishing someone would stop by. Skye does, which Simmons appreciates (she’s incredibly fond of the young hacker), but she finds herself glancing, every now and then, at the door with a bit of hope. 

She thought maybe Ward might show up. 

It’s not a crazy thought : after all, for the last few weeks, he has made frequent stops in the lab. He took an interest in science, figuring some knowledge of it might be useful to him after all. It surprised and impressed Simmons who, so far, hadn’t given the specialist much consideration. But she found herself enjoying his company. They’re friends now, which lead her to think he might stop by. 

She realizes that, even before Fitz was sick, his visits to the lab have been rarer. She ponders the question as she analyses one of the samples, chewing her lip without realizing it. 

Is Ward avoiding her ? Probably not. Why would he ? He’s probably just been busy. Or he’s found more important and interesting things to do. 

There’s no reason why it should be a big deal. But she misses him. His smile, his voice, the way he sometimes rolls his eyes at her and yet never loses that soft look in his eyes… She misses  _him_. 

The next morning, she finds Fitz back in his spot, in good health and with renewed enthusiasm. To her surprise, Ward is there too, in conversation with the scientist. Simmons feels herself smiling, even if he hasn’t noticed her yet. 

\- So, see, here, Fitz says as he points to something on his screen. The design of the device is such that you can shoot with even higher velocity and precision. The laser is propulsed by a small mechanism inside the weapon…. look at it. Look at the pretty lights, Agent Ward. 

\- You don’t need to dumb it down for me, Ward answers dryly. I’m not a toddler who gets distracted by  _pretty lights._

\- No ? … Hi, Simmons ! 

Simmons smiles, buttoning up her lab coat. Ward stills a little and turns his head towards her, giving her a nod before turning his back again. A simple, cordial nod. No smile, no greeting. Simmons feels her shoulders slump a little, but she’s determined to keep her smile. 

\- Hi, boys, she says, walking towards her equipement. Feeling better, Fitz ? 

\- Much better. I triumphed over the plague that was… plaguing me. 

\- It was just a cold, Ward comments. 

\- Just a cold ? Fitz says in indignation. You didn’t live it. Don’t speak of things you don’t know, Ward. 

Ward rolls his eyes slightly. 

\- So, you were telling about the device, he says, crossing his arms. 

\- Yes, yes… hang on.

Fitz takes his laptop and walks towards the table, plugging it into the wall. He curses silently as he fumbles with the cords, trying to make the image appear on a bigger screen. Meanwhile, Simmons puts on some gloves, ready to examine some samples. She looks up towards Ward, who’s not looking at her. Not acknowledging her at all. His jaw is set, and his stance seems far from relaxed. Simmons frowns slightly. She can’t quite put her finger on it, but she senses that something’s not right. 

\- How are things ? 

Ward turns his head to look at her as she stares back at him, awkwardly trying to make conversation. He raises his eyebrows. 

\- Things ? he repeats. 

\- You know, she says evasively, smiling nervously. In the combat-ready world. 

\-  There’s nothing much to tell. 

Simmons is the queen of awkwardness : she has trouble relating to people outside of her field. She knows that, accepts it. And yet, it seems to her as though her awkwardness has rubbed off on Ward. 

\- I was starting to think you’d caught Fitz’ germs, Simmons says, as lightly as she can. I barely saw you around for the past few days. 

\- I’m just… busy, Ward answers, shifting on his feet, glancing towards Fitz impatiently. Fitz, is something wrong ? 

\- No, no ! I have everything under control ! 

Fitz seems to have a bit of trouble with his laptop. As he curses their brand of equipment under his breath, Simmons looks at Ward’s face, her eyes slightly narrowed. He seems as though he’s deliberatly avoiding her gaze. It makes her uneasy, on edge. 

\- Well, it’s not like you were missed, she mutters, aware of her own childishness and yet, unable to stop herself. 

\- What ? 

Simmons looks up as Ward turns his eyes back to her. She shakes her head, about to brush it off, but something about the look on his face stops her, softens her stance. She clears her throat, and shrugs a little. 

\- I said, you were missed, she says, turning back to her microscope. I missed seeing you around. That’s all. 

\- You did ?

Simmons glances up again. Ward has taken a small step forward, an unreadable expression on his face. Simmons’ heart skips a beat. 

\- Yeah, she says, smiling brightly. I did. 

\- I…

The biochemist raises her eyebrows as the specialist seems to look for words. She barely hears Fitz’ words of triumph, as Ward’s expression softens : 

\- I missed you too. 

This time, Simmons beams at him, her cheeks flushing a little despite herself. There’s something she can’t identify in Ward’s expression, but she feels lighter, happier as she turns back to her work, watching him walk towards Fitz from the corner of her eye. 


End file.
